


I Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Like You

by liroa15



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liroa15/pseuds/liroa15
Summary: What Connor McDavid really needs is a playbook for how to deal with crushes on your teammates. Why has no one come up with one of those yet?





	I Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Connor’s always had a crush on Darnell from the O. Then he gets drafted by the Oilers and meets Leon and it’s all pretty confusing until it’s not.

Connor’s not _exactly_ nervous about his first day of prospect camp with the Oilers. He knows he’s pretty good at hockey. So while he’s not exactly nervous, he might be a little apprehensive.

Not because of the hockey.

It’s just he hasn’t seen Nursey since the Otters eliminated the Greyhounds on their way to losing in the OHL finals. 

It’s not like he dislikes Nursey or anything. In fact, if anything, the opposite is true. Stromer has always teased him mercilessly about how he used to moon over Nursey. _He’s so big and so fast_ Dyls used to say in a terrible falsetto. Which Connor’s never sounded like that, thank you very much, but he will admit to a certain appreciation for Nursey’s broad shoulders and his smooth skating.

So maybe he’s had a little crush on Nursey since their time together in the O. And maybe he came close to doing something about it at World Juniors when they won gold together. Maybe.

It’s not his fault. Nursey’s got such broad shoulders and a nice face, and he’s such a good defenseman, and the combination of the two is enough to get him going.

So Connor might be a little bit nervous about starting camp, but that’s mostly just because he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his crush, and Dyls has always said he was hopeless when it came to shit like this.

 _try not to trip on ur own feet_ Dyls sent last night. _Nursey already knows ur a nerd_

Connor sent back the crying face emoji and the broken heart emoji. 

So Connor’s probably just as nervous as the rest of the new guys coming in to camp. It’s just for a completely different reason.

~

The next morning on the bike ride over to Rexall Place, Connor tries to relax. He even manages to convince himself that Nursey is just another guy and there’s going to be lots of built, attractive defensemen in the NHL. He’s just got to build up an immunity or something.

He sits through the welcome speech, which includes a lot about being representatives of the team and acting in a professional manner, and then they head down to the locker room they’re using. Connor’s got all his stuff from Erie even though everyone on the team’s assured him that he could have new Oilers branded gear if he wanted. He just wants to earn it first. 

And he’s probably not paying as much attention as he should be, trying to avoid some of the other guys who are laughing and shoving on their way to the locker room, so he ends up walking into someone else’s back.

He starts apologizing before the guy even turns around, only to come face-to-face with Leon Draisaitl, the Oilers first round pick the year before. “It’s okay,” he says, his lips curling into a smile, and the only thing Connor can think is _fuck_.

The rest of the practice goes by in a daze, even though there’s like thousands of people out to watch him specifically. Connor’s pretty sure he doesn’t let any of them down at least, probably because it would be impossible to let them down at this point. 

He finds a quiet corner as soon as they all get back to the hotel and Skypes Stromer. Stromer doesn’t pick up, of course, because he’s living it up in Arizona at Coyotes camp. Marns picks up because Toronto is two hours ahead and also he has no life.

“Davo, what’s up? How’s Edmonton? Frozen?” he teases.

Connor rolls his eyes. “It’s fucking July, Marns,” he says instead of answering his actual question. “I don’t even know why I called you.”

“No, no, sorry, sorry,” Marns says. “I’m being serious. This is my serious face,” he suits actions to words by making a blank face devoid of his usual smile. “Tell me what’s going on. Do I have to come up there and kick someone’s ass?”

“Like you even could,” Connor returns because watching Mitch fight is sort of like watching an angry, wet kitten trying to fight a Great Dane. 

“Watch me, Davo,” Marns returns, and he actually sounds serious. That’s one of the best things about Marns, really. He’s completely loyal to his friends. 

“Nah, Mitchy,” Connor says. “Everyone’s been good.” He pauses for a second, trying to think about how to say this. He’s never actually mentioned his crush on Darnell, but there’s zero chance that Stromer hasn’t, so he’s reasonably sure that Marns is in the know.

“So then what’s with the SOS call?” Mitch prods and then disappears for a second to tell someone to fuck off. “Sorry, back,” he says. 

There’s a part of Connor that doesn’t want to say anything, but Marns and Stromer both have way higher EQs than he does, and Connor’s not in the habit of ignoring things just because they might be embarrassing. 

“So Nursey’s here,” he starts. Mitch doesn’t interrupt him, but the shit-eating grin on his face says that he really wants to. “But I like ran into Leon Draisaitl, from last year’s draft? Like I literally ran into him, and _fuck_ ,” he says. “He’s so broad and strong, and he’s got incredible hockey sense and great hands.”

“Okay, not really seeing the problem here, Davo,” Marns says after a second. “Two for the price of one, dude. Threesomes are great.”

Connor sighs. “Not helpful, Mitch.”

On his screen, Marns shrugs. “I say go for it, big boy.”

Connor lets Mitch talk about Leafs camp for a little while, and then he offers up a couple of stories from his own first day. Connor lets himself be soothed by the stories of bad pranks and strange rituals.

By the time he hangs up with Mitch, he’s feeling a lot better. He still has no fucking clue what to do about having crushes on _two_ of his future teammates, but at least he’s not walking through every door backwards.

~

The rest of prospect camp is one long exercise in torture. Nursey is practically hanging off him all the time, claiming that the boys from the O have to stick together. Which would be enough. Would be more than enough, really. But Leon is also there all the time, mouthguard hanging out of the corner of his mouth while he listens to the coaching staff, accent just barely noticeable when he’s chirping guys he’s played with or against before. 

Connor should absolutely not find it as hot as he does.

So basically, he’s fucked. So fucked. And not in the fun way.

He spends the time between prospect camp and the opening of main camp channeling all his frustration into getting bigger and faster and ready for the NHL.

He thinks he’s pretty successful, at least if the admiring looks Marns and Stromer give him are any indication. He has to admit he feels good and ready for the next step.

The Oilers send someone to get him from the airport, some fresh-faced young intern who drops him off at his hotel with stars in his eyes. Connor makes sure to find out when camp starts and signs one of the hotel’s napkins for the kid before he goes. 

His room is on the 8th floor, and he’s contemplating what he wants to order from room service when he boards the elevator and nearly runs into Nursey. 

They make small talk, and Connor’s pretty proud of the fact that he doesn’t comment about how broad Nursey’s shoulders are or how big his hands are. He might be staring, but Connor’s pretty sure no one would blame him.

“You okay, Davo?” Nursey asks, which means that Connor’s not doing as well as he thought at acting normal.

“Just tired,” Connor replies because it’s the first thing that comes to mind.

Nursey spends the rest of the elevator ride talking about the importance of not overtraining. Connor nods along at all the appropriate moments and imagines leaving scratches down the length of Darnell’s spine. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” Nursey asks, stepping out on the floor the Oilers have booked. Connor follows him, adjusting his bag slightly on his shoulder.

“Born ready,” Connor agrees absently. 

Connor’s pretty sure he’s just imagining it, but Nursey gives him a long once over at that. “Yeah,” Nursey mumbles. “Looking good, Davo.”

“You too, Nursey,” Connor mumbles, digging his keycard out of his pocket. “This is me,” he says, stopping in front of door 825.

Nursey grins at him. “Looks like you’ve still got my number,” he says, and Connor would swear he’s flirting.

“Guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Connor mumbles, pretty confident that he can pass that off as a comment about hockey if he’s reading this wrong. He hovers in the doorway, waiting to see what’s going to happen.

“Yeah, I guess we will,” Nursey agrees, heading down the hall a couple of door to 829. Connor waits until Nursey closes the door behind himself. Only then does he close his own door, scolding himself for imagining things. 

He takes a quick shower, orders a steak from room service, eats it, sets his alarms, and falls into a dreamless sleep. 

~

They start with rookie camp, of course, which is intense. It’s also sort of intense how some of the other prospects look at him, even the ones who are older than he is. He tries to put that awe, and the media hype, to the side and play his best hockey, and he’s pretty sure he mostly succeeds.

Nursey and Leon Draisaitl are also having great rookie camps, although they both shrug him off when he tries to offer his own awkward compliments. So it’s not really a surprise that all three of them make it to main camp.

Main camp’s what Connor’s really been looking forward to anyway. Rookie camp was good practice, but this is the real thing. This is his first chance to test himself against real NHL players, and Connor doesn’t plan on wasting it.

At the end of camp, the team asks him if he’d be okay living with Taylor Hall, and Connor says that’s fine. He’s seen the videos of Hallsy and Ebs and their empty fridge—Dyls and Marns and even Eichs made sure to send it to him—but that was in Hallsy’s rookie year. Surely, he’s learned something by now.

~

It turns out that Hallsy has learned nothing when it comes to cooking, so they eat take-out. A lot of take-out. 

In fact, they eat so much take-out that Connor’s getting pretty sick of it. Thankfully, everything else is going pretty well. He’s putting up points, and the team seems to be starting to come together, even in the absence of their captain.

So overall, things are going well. Except on the romance front. And since the OHL is apparently too easy for both Marns and Stromer, Connor gets non-stop advice about who he should try and get with (from Dylan) and links to threesome porn (from Mitch). Connor saves the best ones because it’s a shame to let good porn go to waste.

Connor shouldn’t be surprised when Drai grabs him by the collar just as he’s finishing getting dressed after practice and demands he show up for some sort of traditional German dish that he’s going to try and make. Connor chirps him about food poisoning, but he’s actually looking forward to it.

Connor shows up at the appointed time, only to find Nursey already there, lounging on the couch and making himself at home. And Connor was sort of half-expecting that Leon would end up burning the food and they’d end up getting take-out anyway, but Leon’s house smells amazing.

When Connor mentions it, Leon just laughs. “This meal got me laid so many times in Junior,” he says without any sort of self-consciousness, and Connor can feel his face flame. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never gotten laid, Davo,” Leon says as if this is a completely normal avenue of conversation. And it is, really. Connor’s grown up with the guys in the room talking about the women they’ve slept with, the women they’re sleeping with, and the women they’d like to sleep with. 

Connor must have been quiet for too long because Nursey sits up on the couch. “You’re fucking kidding me,” he says. “Like, no offence, but you could have any girl you wanted.”

And it’s not exactly a secret, but he’s also never had to tell anyone either. Stromer just sort of knew, probably due to him and Marns hate-fucking and then just fucking. The rest of his Otters had just sort of followed Stromer’s lead. 

Connor settles himself at the other end of the couch from Nursey, shoving the other man’s feet off. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?” Nursey continues. Connor accepts the beer Leon brings him and takes a drink to buy himself some time.

“Of course not,” he says finally. “I just don’t go out looking for girls to fuck.”

“Okay, but you’ve still seen…” Darnell begins.

“There’s nothing quite like farm boys,” Leon interrupts, leaning over the back of the couch. It makes his arms look especially large, and Connor can’t stop himself from staring. “If you’re into that.”

“I could be,” Connor allows, although he’s not so interested in farm boys as he is hockey boys with their broad shoulders and thick thighs and magnificent asses. 

Nursey is staring at them both with his mouth slightly open and his eyes narrowed, like he’s trying to figure something out. Before Nursey says anything though, a timer in the kitchen goes off. 

“Food’s done,” Leon says. “Just give me a minute to set it out, and we’re good.”

Leon’s actually got a dining room table, and it’s set with plates and silverware. For the next few minutes, they all focus on eating. The food is really good, and Connor’s glad he was invited. Also, he might be imagining it, but Leon seems to be giving him some very meaningful looks.

“All right,” Darnell says when they’ve all finished dinner and moved back to Leon’s living room with more beers. “I’m trying to remember everything they said in those sensitivity training things, and I’m coming up blank. I guess I’m glad you both like dick. I hope you get all the dick you want.”

It’s so absurd Connor has to fight to keep from laughing, especially since he can tell Nursey’s being completely serious. 

“And what about you?” Leon asks absently, setting down his empty beer bottle down on the floor. “What are your feelings on dick? Because unless I miss my guess—and I don’t—Davo’s been into your dick for quite a while.”

Connor can feel his face flame at that. It only gets worse when Nursey doesn’t laugh it off like Connor’s desperately hoping he will. 

“Not often,” Nursey finally says, giving them both an appraising look, “but I can be convinced for the right man. Or men.”

Which. 

Connor doesn’t know what to say.

He’s got no fucking clue what’s going on here. 

“And what, exactly, is the right man?” Leon pushes, wedging his feet under Connor’s thighs and darting forward to steal the half-empty beer from Connor’s nerveless fingers. 

Nursey laughs at that, and it sends a shiver down Connor’s spine. “Well, it’s definitely not a farm boy,” he says, and there’s no mistaking the promise in his words this time around.

“Lucky us,” Leon says, turning to look over at Connor. It’s only then that he Leon seems to realize that Connor hasn’t really said anything in a while.

“Davo, you okay?” he asks. “I didn’t mean…” he trails off with a frustrated sigh. “Look, I see how you look at him, okay? And how you look at me. I’m used to going after what I want, but I can take no for an answer.”

“Are you kidding?” Connor asks. “Have you seen either of you? You’re both hot as hell. I’m not going to do anything to compromise the team though, not even sleep with the two hottest guys who’ve ever propositioned me in my entire life.” Not that Connor’s been propositioned a whole hell of a lot. 

At that, Leon seems to relax, which underlines to Connor that he wasn’t quite as blasé about this as he was acting. “Look, Davo,” he says. “If I was just looking to hit and quit it, there’s a lot easier options. And if all Nursey wanted was a quick lay, he’d probably stick to chicks. You wouldn’t be here if I thought it was going to fuck with the team.”

Which doesn’t mean that shit won’t go wrong and fuck with the team, but at least he’s not the only one thinking about it. And Connor can’t deny that he really fucking wants to. He can’t even remember the last time he had sex with an actual, real human being, but it was definitely before the draft. And even that was just a fumbling handjob that left him wanting more.

“Yeah, okay,” Connor agrees before he loses his nerve. “Just so long as we all know what we’re getting in to.” 

Leon looks smug at that, which is probably his right. “Oh, I think we all know exactly what he wants to get into,” he says, which brings the blush right back to Connor’s face. 

“Yeah, well, it’s been a while, so don’t get your hopes up,” Connor replies because he doesn’t want either of them thinking he’s got some super sex skills.

Both Darnell and Leon look at him. “How long is a while, Davo?” Darnell asks.

“Like a year,” Connor admits, trying not to feel self-conscious about it. He’s been busy, and he has to be picky if he doesn’t want to see it all over _Sportscentre_. 

“Oh, we’re gonna take such good care of you, Davo,” Leon promises, pulling his feet out from underneath Connor’s thigh and standing up. It’s only then Connor notices that Leon’s wearing a nice pair of jeans and a dress shirt that’s pulled tight over his shoulders. It’s a good look on him.

Connor looks over at Nursey, who’s still sitting. He’s got his feet up on Drai’s coffee table, but he’s wearing dress pants and a collared golf shirt that looks like it’s been ironed. 

Meanwhile, Connor’s wearing Otters sweats and an Oilers t-shirt with his number on the left shoulder. He clearly dropped the ball on realizing this was a date. Stromer always did say that his gay-dar was fucking terrible.

“You okay, Davo?” Nursey asks. “I can tell Drai to back off if you need me to.”

Which is actually pretty sweet of Darnell, all things considered. Unnecessary, but sweet.

“Fine,” Connor promises. “Just getting caught up on what I missed.”

Darnell grins at him. “All caught up now?”

“I think so, yeah,” Connor agrees. 

“All good?” Darnell pushes, still grinning.

“Oh hell yeah.”

“Are you two coming?” Leon calls from what Connor assumes is his bedroom.

“Hope so, yeah,” he calls back and listens to Nursey try and fail to swallow back his snort. 

Leon’s bedroom is nicer than Connor was expecting. The sheets are a dark green, and there are a couple of photos on the dresser of his family and his former teammates. Connor lets his eyes linger on a picture of the Rockets last year, clustered about the WHL championship. 

“You can look at the décor later,” Leon chides. “Get over here.”

Connor turns to look at the bed, ready to chirp Leon, only to feel the words die in his throat. Leon’s completely naked and already half-hard. Nursey’s sitting on the end of the bed, pulling his socks off. He’s already stripped out of his shirt, and Connor can finally stare at the shoulders that have haunted his dreams for longer than he would care to admit. 

Really, this seems too good to be true. 

Turns out that Leon’s a bit impatient, and between him and Nursey, they have Connor in the middle of Leon’s big bed and down to his deeply unsexy boxers with a hole right under the elastic band in no time flat. 

“Look at you,” Leon mumbles under his breath, and then he says something else under his breath in German before whispering, “I’m gonna fucking ruin you.”

Connor doesn’t know why that gets to him the way it does, but he can feel a blush rising up his chest and neck. He’s used to being on display when he steps out onto the ice, but this feels different. 

Nursey seems to take that as his cue, sliding his body around Leon’s in a frankly obscene way to press a kiss to the corner of Connor’s mouth and then down his throat. Connor feels like he’s half a step behind the play, can’t do more than chase Nursey’s mouth. 

Leon says something then, but Connor can’t hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. Nursey laughs, a low sound that seems to vibrate off his skin and sends a shiver through Connor he doesn’t even bother trying to hide.

“Hey, Davo,” Nursey says then, pulling back far enough to look Connor in the eye. “You need to say if there’s anything you don’t like or want, man,” he continues. 

And Connor knows that consent is important, and there’s a part of his brain that is so, so glad that Nursey thought to ask, but right now Connor’s not really sure he could tell Nursey his point totals from last year, let alone what he likes in bed. 

“How about Davo tells us if he doesn’t like something?” Leon suggests when it becomes clear Connor doesn’t have the words to respond.

“I can do that,” Connor promises. “Just go slow.”

Nursey smiles then. “I can do slow,” he promises. 

And Connor’s never been the sort of guy to just lie back and take it, so he reaches out, grabs Nursey, and pulls him down for a real kiss. Nursey’s a little hesitant at first, but he warms up to it quick enough, and by the time he pulls back, they’re both panting a little.

And then Leon is there, pressing biting kisses against his lips, rough in a way that Nursey wasn’t. “Tell me what you like,” Leon commands, and Connor finds himself helpless to disobey.

He’s not sure half of what he says makes any sense because Nursey’s fingers are sliding beneath the elastic on his boxers with intent, and Leon is still watching him with the same intense concentration Connor’s seen across the face-off dot. 

Nursey helps him struggle out of his boxers, which puts his really hard dick on display. Before he can get it together enough to be embarrassed about how much he wants them, Nursey’s settled himself between Connor’s thighs, apparently waiting for some sort of sign, and Leon’s got his own really hard dick in hand. 

“What are you waiting for?” Connor asks, trying not to squirm from the feeling of Nursey’s breath against his skin.

“Pushy,” Darnell scolds, but he leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Connor’s dick, which means Connor’s the clear winner here, thank you very much.

And either Darnell’s really good at blowjobs, or it’s been way too long since someone else touched his dick because Connor is fisting his hands in Leon’s bedsheets and fighting not to come immediately. The last thing he wants is to be get chirped for being a minute man.

“Good?” Leon asks, and it’s not like Connor had forgotten that he was there, but it had sort of faded into background static noise in the wake of the warm heat of Nursey’s mouth. 

“What do you think?” Connor grits out, turning to look at Leon through slitted eyes. Leon’s stroking his own dick slowly, like he’s trying to draw the experience out, and the visual doesn’t help Connor’s control at all. He lets his head fall back and closes his eyes and tries to focus.

And then Nursey does something with his tongue, and that’s it. Despite his best efforts, Connor’s done. He manages to warn Nursey, who pulls back far enough to end up with a face full of come. 

The sound of Leon still jerking it penetrates Connor’s consciousness after a couple of seconds, and Connor reaches out and offers a hand. He’s a little uncoordinated, but the way Leon gasps makes Connor think he’s doing something right. 

Leon comes with a grunt, hot and wet against Connor’s hand. Connor opens his eyes and grins at Leon just before he brings his hand to his mouth and licks the come off it. 

Nursey makes a punched-out sound at that, which brings Connor sharply back to reality. “Go ahead,” he says, which seems to be all the permission Nursey needs to jerk it until he comes over Connor’s hip. 

There’s half a dozen things Connor should probably be doing, including taking a shower and getting out of Leon’s space. All of which he’ll do after a quick nap. 

~

When he wakes up again, someone has taken the time to wipe the come off him, for which Connor’s grateful. He still stops in Leon’s washroom first and takes a quick shower. He doesn’t really relish the idea of putting his old clothes back on, but he doesn’t really have a choice. Except when he steps out of the shower, there’s a clean t-shirt and pair of sweats waiting for him. Connor pulls them on gratefully and heads out to the living room area.

Both Leon and Darnell are in the kitchen. Darnell’s washing the dishes. Leon’s got another beer open beside him.

“You look good in my number,” Leon says, tipping his beer bottle at the orange 29 on Connor’s left shoulder. 

“I’ll get it back to you soon,” Connor promises. Leon waves that away like it’s nothing. It probably is. Connor knows he’s got literal dozens of shirts exactly like this one, and he’s pretty sure Leon’s the same. 

Connor’s not 100% sure what exactly he’s supposed to do now. It’s not like with a one-night stand, where he can just leave and he never has to see the guy again.

“You want a beer?” Leon asks, heading to the fridge. 

“Sure,” Connor mumbles, halfway expecting one of them to say something about how they all just had sex.

Nursey finishes the dishes while Connor and Leon drink their beers and talk about the powerplay. 

“All right, enough shop talk,” Nursey commands, putting the last of pots in the drying rack. “What’s good on right now?” he asks.

Leon shrugs. “Let’s go find out,” he says. Connor follows them both into the living room and spends a couple hours watching _Stepbrothers_ because it’s the first thing they can all agree on.

When the end credits start rolling, Connor’s half asleep against Leon’s side, who’s way more than half asleep. Still, he knows he should probably head home before he ends up asleep on Leon’s couch, fucking up his back. He starts pushing himself up, only to have Leon latch on and pull him back down like an octopus.

“Stay,” Leon mumbles. And even though Connor’s not exactly sure what all’s going on between him and Leon and Nursey, he’s comfortable, and he genuinely likes them both.

“Sure,” he agrees. “For a little while.”

Leon mumbles something incomprehensible.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom though, so we can all skate tomorrow at practice though,” Connor adds when he becomes clear that Leon’s not going to do anything else. “You coming, Nursey?”

“Yeah,” Darnell agrees. “I’ll meet you there.”

Thankfully, Leon’s bed is big enough for all of them, even if it is a bit of a tight squeeze. Connor hasn’t got the first idea where this is all going, but squeezed between Nursey and Leon and just this side of too fucking warm, he’s more than willing to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this is from the Carly Rae Jepsen song "I Really Like You" because that's about the emotional maturity level of these three. I regret nothing.


End file.
